deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gengar vs Clefable
Interlude Wiz: Through out the course of history man has made countless of theories to explain the many mysteries of life. Boomstick: Or sometimes just for the fun of connecting to things together. Wiz: Such is the theory of Gengar the Shadow Pokemon being Clefable the Fairy Pokemon's shadow. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Clefable Wiz: Clefable is the evolved form of Clefairy and is the Fairy Pokemon. Boomstick: Considering that Clefable are rumored to have come from space, I would think it would look more like an alien than a pink fairy. Wiz: Clefable is able to use its wings to walk on water despite not being able to use them for flight. Boomstick: IT'S JESUS? Wiz: No.... Clefable is not Jesus. What is wrong with you? Boomstick: Wiz, we have been working together for a while. I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that. Clefable is a pure used to be a Normal type, but as of generation six it is a pure Fairy type. Wiz: Being a Fairy type Clefable is weak to Steel and Poison type attacks, resists Fighting, Bug, and Dark attacks, and is immune to Dragon type attacks. Boomstick: I don't think I will ever understand how fairies beat dragons, but that doesn't matter. Clefable's ability is Magic Guard. An ability that prevents most indirect damage. Wiz: Clefable has many useful moves to give it an edge in battle, such as Growl and Charm to lower the opponents Attack stat. Lucky Chant prevents critical hits and Minimize raises Clefable's Evasion. Boomstick: Clefable can raise its Defense with Defense Curl and its accuracy with Gravity. Along with both its defense stats using Cosmic Power. Clefable can put opponents to sleep with Sing or trap them into a move with Encore. Along with being able to heal itself with Moonlight. Wiz: Clefable can even copy its opponents moves with Copycat or test its luck by getting a random move with Metronome. While Clefable does have a great variety of status moves, its damaging moves are a bit lacking. Boomstick: It has typical Normal type moves like Pound, Body Slam, and Double Slap. Along with the Fighting type Wake-Up Slap. Magical Leaf is a Grass type attack that never misses and Meteor Mash is a Steel type attack that can raise Clefable's attack at the cost of not having the best accuracy. Stored Power is a Psychic type attack that gets stronger the more stat boosts Clefable has. Wiz: Despite being a Fairy type Clefable only has two damaging Fairy type attacks, Disarming Voice a weak move that ignores accuracy and evasion and Boomstick: And Moonblast! Where Clefable uses the power of the moon to blast its opponents and possible lower their Special Attack. Wiz: Without any stat boosts Clefable's stats are nothing to ride home about. It has good Special Attack and Special Defense. But has bad Attack and Speed. Boomstick: It may not be the strongest Pokemon out their, but with its tricky move set you don't know what will happen. (Clefable lets off its signature cry) Gengar Wiz: Gengar the Shadow Pokemon and the fully evolved form of Ghastly. Boomstick: The original Ghost type Pokemon that gave kids nightmares. Gengar have excellent maneuverability being able to hide in people's shadows, pass through solid objects, and float in the air. Gengar is great at haunting opponents preventing them from escaping with Mean Look, putting them to sleep with Hypnosis and then using Dream Eater to regain health or Nightmare to make opponents take damage over time. Wiz: Despite being a Ghost and Poison type Gengar doesn't naturally learn any Poison type moves, but its Ghost and Poison typing still allows it to be immune to Normal and Fighting, resist Bug, Grass, Fairy, and Poison. While being weak to Ghost, Dark, Psychic, and Ground type attacks. Boomstick: Speaking of Gengar's Ghost typing it has plenty of Ghost moves to take advantage of. Lick has a slight chance of paralysis, Night Shade does damage equal to the users level, Confuse Ray confuses opponents, and Curse lays a curse on enemies at the cost of half the user's health. Wiz: Hex does double damage it the opponent has a status condition, Shadow Punch never misses, and Shadow Ball can lower the opponent's Special Defense. Gengar also has Sucker Punch, a priority Dark type attack and Dark Pulse a Dark type attack that can cause flinching. Boomstick: Gengar's ability is Cursed Body, which has a thirty percent chance of disable any damaging moves Gengar is hit with for a short period of time. Gengar has a ridiculously high Special attack and Speed stats along with a decent Special Defense stat. Wiz: The only weakness Gengar really has is that its other stats are below average. Boomstick: Even so there is a reason that even the PokeDex tells you to give up when facing this specter. (Gengar lets off its signature cry) Fight Clefable is walking alone through a city street at night, when it stops underneath a streetlight. Her ears twitch and Clefable quickly jumps backwards as its own shadow pops out of the ground revealing Gengar. Gengar looks around and sees Clefable and then gives an evil smirk. Fight! Gengar starts of by firing three Shadow Balls at Clefable and then running towards her. Clefable ducks under the first one, twists her body two avoid the second one, and sends the third Shadow Ball back at Gengar with Meteor Mash. Gengar stops to avoid the Shadow Ball and it then by Magical Leaf. Clefable jumps up and keeps using Magical Leaf on Gengar, when Gengar suddenly phases through the ground. Clefable lands back on the ground, her ears perk up and Clefable quickly turns around to dodge Gengar's Shadow Punch. Clefable then hits Gengar with a Meteor Mash and then uses Growl followed by using Disarming Voice pushing Gengar back. Clefable then uses Stored Power and attempts to use another Meteor Mash only to be hit by Gengar's Sucker Punch. Gengar then fires a Dark Pulse hitting Clefable it the chest causing Clefable to flinch. Gengar then runs up to Clefable while firing Shadow Balls. Each Shadow Ball hits Clefable sender her higher into the air with each hit. Gengar floats up to Clefable and hits her with a hard Shadow Punch send Clefable crashing down. Clefable however stops her fall with Gravity and lands safely on the ground. Clefable fires a Moonblast at Gengar who simply phases through the ground to dodge it. Clefable uses Minimize and Lucky Chant as Gengar comes back up. Gengar fires a barrage of Shadow Balls at Clefable, but Clefable dodges each one, causing explosion to go of behind her where the Shadow Balls hit a building. While Clefable was dodging Gengar got closer and before Clefable could react Gengar used Lick on Clefable. Gengar then hits Clefable with three consecutive Shadow Punches, Gengar starts to do a fourth Shadow Punch when Clefable counters it with a Copycatted Shadow Punch of her own. The two exchange blow for blow until Gengar is hit in the side of the head. Clefable then uppercuts Gengar, causing him to go up and then fall back down laying on the floor. Clefable walks up to Gengar and uses Meteor Mash. Dust is sent flying, but the punch ends up hitting the ground. Clefable looks around as Gengar starts to evilly laugh. Clefable attempts to use Moonlight, but Gengar's hand comes out of the ground and grabs Clefable's leg. Clefable is shocked and tries to break free but cannot. Gengar then repetitively slams Clefable into the ground. Clefable seeing no other choice starts to wiggle its finger, Metronome. Suddenly the earth starts to shake and Gengar lets go other Clefable. Gengar hops out of the ground and floats in the air to avoid the Earthquake. Gengar the quickly fires Shadow Balls at the still recuperating Clefable nailing each one. Gengar then phases through the ground and appears right behind Clefable. Gengar then hits Clefable in the back with a Shadow Punch and a point blank Shadow Ball. The sound of bones breaking can be heard as Clefable is hit. Clefable is on her knees and coughs up blood as Gengar slowly walks up to her grinning. Clefable looks up to see Gengar standing right in front of her as Gengar begins to use Hypnosis. Clefable begins to fall asleep as Gengar is laughing, when Clefable hits itself with Wake-Up Slap. This surprises Gengar but before he could react Clefable jumps up, one hand holding her broken ribs, and hits Gengar with a Meteor Mash. Clefable grabs Gengar ad hits him repeatedly with Meteor Mashes. Gengar tries to use Night Shade, but is unable to as Clefable blasts Gengar with Stored Power and then uses Moonblast to fire a deadly beam at Gengar. The beam dissipates as smoke from the beam rises, Clefable coughs up some more blood and leans on a lamp post to rest. Clefable's shadow suddenly begins to grow to an enormous size, and before Clefable even realizes what is going on the shadow engulfs her and pulls her into the ground and blood splatters from the shadow. Gengar then rises from the shadow and starts laughing hysterically. KO! A Pokemon trainer is walking with their shadow in the shape of a Gengar as the bloody lamp post falls over. Analysis Boomstick: That got dark. Wiz: While Clefable is strong and has a great variety of status moves, no of that really matters when facing Gengar. Boomstick: Gengar's typing made most of Clefable's damaging moves completely useless, the only attack Clefable had that could really hurt Gengar was Stored Power. But in order for Stored Power to be effective Clefable would have to spend time raising its own stats giving Gengar the chance to counter attack. Wiz: And Gengar's maneuverability made landing a hit on it near impossible, Gengar could easily fly or phase through the ground to dodge any attack. Gengar's low defenses didn't really matter if Clefable couldn't land an attack. Boomstick: Clefable's sensitive hearing did help it avoid sneak attacks, but that is all it really had over Gengar. Wiz: Gengar's high Speed and Special Attack meant that Clefable's defenses would only delay the inevitable. Boomstick: Looks like Clefable is just a shadow of her former self. Wiz: The winner is Gengar.Category:EthanS4 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles